Discussion entre amis autour d un rêve
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Gabi arrive enfin à faire parler Antonio de ce qui le trouble tant.


Discussion entre amis autour d'un rêve.

Pairing : Gabi/Antonio.

Sommaire : Missing-scene. Gabi arrive enfin à faire parler Antonio de ce qui le trouble tant. Et peut-être que ces rêves ne sont pas si inoffensifs.

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartient pas.

&&&&&

Antonio était plongé dans la contemplation du frigo en cette nuit moite et chaude. En tout cas c'est comme ça que Gabi le trouva quand à son tour elle descendit à la cuisine. Ca faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose et qu'il avait le sommeil agité. Alors tout à l'heure en entendant sa porte grincer, elle se dit qu'elle allait lui tenir compagnie et l'amener à parler de ce qui le troublait.

Arrivée en bas elle s'arrêta une seconde, admirant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Il était torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama. Antonio n'avait décidemment rien à envier à son frère ! Il était tout simplement…. magnifique.

Baissant les yeux, rougissante de la tournure de ses pensées, elle secoua la tête.

-Antonio ?

Il fit un bond de deux mètres puis se figea. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple nuisette.

-Gabi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là à une heure pareille ?

-Je t'ai entendu descendre et je me disais que je pouvais te tenir compagnie.

Il acquiesça et leur servit à boire à tous les deux.

-Merci de penser à moi. Tu n'arrive pas à dormir non plus ?

-Non il fait beaucoup trop chaud !

Repensant au rêve qui l'avait réveillé, il ne put qu'être d'accord avec elle.

-Ouais. Trop chaud.

Penchant la tête sur le coté, le détaillant, elle chercha à comprendre. Elle prit sa main, et instinctivement entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

-Antonio ? Parle-moi. Je sais qu'il y'a quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis longtemps.

-Je….. Ce n'est rien.

-Antonio on est amis n'est-ce pas ?!

-Oui.

-C'est ce que font les amis. Partager les problèmes, trouver des solutions. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe.

Il fut réticent au début, mais elle avait raison, ils étaient amis et ça lui ferait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que le Père O'Brian. Soupirant, il se lança.

-Je fais des rêves.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle attendit qu'il continu et voyant qu'il ne le ferait pas, elle lui sourit.

-Tout le monde rêve Antonio !

-Oui je sais mais ce sont des rêves….. spéciaux. Je…. C'est…..

-J'ai compris, tu as une double vie !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Gabi !

Il voulu retirer sa main mais elle resserra son emprise. De leur propre volonté ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques sur sa peau chaude.

-Antonio ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Tout le monde fait des rêves plus ou moins coquin !

-Mais…..

-Mais rien du tout !

Elle sourit devant l'air enfantin d'Antonio. Elle avait l'impression de voir un enfant prit en flagrant délit de bêtises.

-J'en fait aussi.

Il fut surpris, et décida de la taquiner un peu.

-Ah bon ?! Et qui se trouve dans tes rêves ?

-Ah ah ! On n'est pas ici pour parler de mes rêves mais des tiens et si tu me dis tout peut-être que je te dévoilerai quelques secrets !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, fière d'avoir rediriger la conversation sur lui, parce que parler de ses rêves à elle n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout lorsqu'on savait qui faisait de fréquentes apparitions ces temps ci. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendit compte qu'ils se caressaient à présent et que l'atmosphère avait changé.

-Alors…. Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces rêves ?

-Depuis quelques semaines.

-Ca explique pourquoi tu dors mal et pourquoi tu es grognon.

-Je ne suis pas « grognon » !

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis.

Ils se sourirent tendrement.

-Admettons.

-Alors il s'y passe quoi dans ces rêves ?

-Gabi !

-Quoi ?! C'est une question légitime ! Tu….. Enfin….. tu vois……

-Non !! C'est plus…. moins….. Oh j'en sais rien !

- Décris-les-moi.

-Le plus souvent ça démarre avec moi en train de prier ou de dormir et elle arrive derrière moi. Elle… elle me touche, me caresse, touche mon….

Il remarqua qu'elle arborait un sourire coquin.

-Gabi !! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

-Si tu le dis.

-C'est mon col blanc qu'elle touche. Comme si, comme si il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il la dérangeait.

Ceci avait piqué la curiosité de la jeune femme.

-Et ensuite ?

-J'en sais rien, je me réveille à ce moment là. Alors verdict docteur !?

-Tu es tenté. Je ne sais pas si c'est général ou si une femme peut t'être potentiellement dangereuse, mais….. D'ailleurs qui est cette femme ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à la voir.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Tu la connais.

Il rit légèrement.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça !? Tu lis trop Cosmo Gabi !

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Aie !!!

-Ca t'apprendra à te moquer des magazines féminins !

Riant de bon cœur avec elle, il essaya de masquer son trouble quant à cette éventualité. Et si c'était une femme de son entourage ?

Voyant son air inquiet, Gabi ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer.

-Je n'ai fait qu'avancer une hypothèse Antonio. De toute façon je suis l'une des seules femmes que tu côtoies. Si ça se trouve c'est juste ton esprit qui te joue des tours parce que ça fait trop longtemps que tu portes ce col blanc.

-Gabi….

-Je sais, mais tu ne t'ais jamais demandé si…. Enfin qu'elle serait ta vie si tu n'étais pas prêtre ?

-Si parfois, mais c'est la voie que j'ai choisi et je ne le regrette pas. Je n'ai jamais douté de mon appel.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Alors peut-être que ton inconscient le fait.

Cette conversation devenait vraiment étrange. D'un coté il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu se libérer d'un poids, mais de l'autre, Gabi et ses hypothèses le faisait douter.

Pensant que ça serait bien de clore ici, elle était peut-être déjà aller trop loin, elle serra sa main pour le faire revenir sur terre.

-Et si on allait se coucher maintenant !?

-Je….. Ouais.

Remarquant qu'il avait sans doute besoin d'une minute ou deux, elle préféra partir la première. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser.

-Bonne nuit Antonio ! Fais de beaux rêves !

Nouveau clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Antonio.

-Fais de beaux rêves aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Elle partie dans un grand éclat de rire, mais avant de monter elle s'arrêta, et c'est toujours souriante qu'elle enchaina.

-Antonio tu me préviendras quand tes rêves auront passés la vitesse supérieure !

-Gabi !!!

Elle se pressa de monter l'escalier, puis ralenti, se souvenant qu'ils avaient des colocataires et que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Quand elle se coucha elle remercia le ciel qu'Antonio se soit enfin ouvert à elle, et en fermant les yeux ce fut une image d'Antonio torse nu qui l'accueilli.

Il se mit enfin au lit, mais malgré la fatigue il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait peur de faire de nouveau un rêve. Il se repassa alors sa conversation avec Gabi.

–Tu la connais. Je n'ai jamais douté de mon appel. Je suis l'une des seules femmes que tu côtoies. Alors peut-être que ton inconscient le fait. –

Et si…... Non ça n'avait aucun sens. Lourdement ses paupières vinrent se fermer, et la mystérieuse femme arriva.

&&&&&


End file.
